Abandon
by nourann
Summary: Os post 3x09. Comment va réagir John à la mort de Joss ? deathfic.


Me revoilà ! =)

Cette fois ci un OS sur Reese, et sa réaction à la mort de Carter. j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos reviews !^^

attention: deathfic.

d'ailleurs, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté _partir pour mieux revenir_, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! je ne pensais que ma première fic plairait autant ! donc, merci beaucoup ! et si j'ai mis Quinn comme meurtrier de Carter, c'est que je croyais vraiment que c'était lui. je ne suis rendue que à la fin de la saison 1, j'ai juste regardé le 3x09 après avoir lu des spoilers, je n'ai pas pu résister !^^ (en fait, je n'ai regardé que la scène du baiser et celle de la mort de Carter :p)

Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Person of Interest ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

bref, bref, bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il avait vu beaucoup de choses. Mais il avait toujours passé outre, était toujours allé de l'avant. Sauf à la mort de Jessica, où il avait sombré. Mais Joss l'avait sauvé, alors qu'il allait abandonner. Elle était exceptionnelle. Elle était courageuse, belle, et n'avait pas de démons, contrairement à lui. Au fur et à mesure de leur collaboration, il avait appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier. Peut-être même plus que l'apprécier. Mais il ne la méritait pas. Elle était heureuse, lui était torturé. Puis il y avait eu cette discussion à la morgue, il lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait fait changer d'avis. Il l'avait embrassée. Après, il avait dû partir, pour tenter de la sauver. "On se voit de l'autre côté", lui avait-il dit. Ils avaient réussi à en réchapper, et il avait commencé à entrevoir l'avenir sous de meilleurs auspices. Mais le destin lui avait cruellement rappelé que rien n'était jamais acquis. Simmons était sorti de nulle part, et leur avait tiré dessus.<br>En quelques secondes, le monde s'était écroulé autour de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, alors que tout commençait. Pas maintenant...  
>Mais pourtant, si. Elle s'était éteinte dans ses bras, malgré ses supplications. Son bonheur naissant avait été tué dans l'œuf.<p>

Après _ça_, Finch vit son ami s'enfoncer dans la déchéance. Il ne sortait pas de chez lui, sauf quand ils avaient un numéro. Car ils continuaient de travailler. "Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, Finch. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Alors je veux pouvoir sauver d'autres vies." Finch vit également qu'il prenait de plus en plus souvent des risques inconsidérés pendant les enquêtes. Il devenait plus violent, plus irritable. L'informaticien avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'avoir une vraie discussion avec son ami, mais il esquivait ses tentatives. Chaque jour il était plus morose. Finch craignait qu'il ne s'en remette jamais.

Il en avait assez. Il avait l'impression que le sort s'acharnait sur lui, sur les personnes qu'il aimait. Il avait atteint son point de rupture. Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il voulait que cette souffrance et ce manque disparaissent. Il alla au cimetière, pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas voulu y aller avant, cela aurait rendu sa mort trop réelle, trop tangible. Il n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de faire face. Et il ne savait pas si il en était capable. Il avait déjà vécu des moments difficiles, mais il avait l'impression que cette épreuve était le coup de grâce. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il doutait de lui.

Il se retrouva face à sa tombe. Son absence ne fut jamais aussi insupportable qu'à ce moment. Son désespoir, auquel il avait fini par s'habituer, s'accrut soudainement. Il eu l'impression d'être privé d'oxygène. Il tomba à genoux, et regarda les inscriptions gravées dans la pierre. Sa vie ne pouvait pas se résumer à un nom et à deux dates. Comme si elle n'avait fait que passer. Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce qu'ils avaient vécu, n'avait pas vraiment existé. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il posa sa main sur sa tombe, et resta ainsi un long moment.

Il finit par se relever, ankylosé. Il retourna chez lui. Une fois la porte fermée, il regarda autour de lui. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Plus rien n'avait de sens à ses yeux maintenant, même travailler sur les numéros avec Finch. Il se dirigea comme un automate vers sa chambre, et se recroquevilla en position fœtale sur son lit. Il finit par s'endormir. Mais même dans son sommeil, _ça_ le poursuivait. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire une nuit complète et sans cauchemar depuis que c'était arrivé. Quelques heures plus tard, il reçut un appel de Finch. Il ne décrocha pas, et éteignit son portable. Son ami s'inquiéterait sûrement, mais tant pis. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, rien. Il finit par sortir de chez lui, et erra dans les rues, sans savoir où aller. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Joss l'avait sauvé, peut-être lui devait-il de continuer... Mais quoi qu'il fasse, ça ne la ramènerait pas. Il eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau dans le ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à _elle_. Il se rendit compte qu'il était retourné de lui-même au cimetière. Il n'entra pas, il repartit chez lui. Il avait pris une décision. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, il en était sûr maintenant. Il laissa un rapide mot d'explication et de remerciement à Finch: il ne pouvait le laisser comme ça, il l'avait aidé autant que Joss.  
>Il prit son arme, qui ne le quittait pas. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette arme était une des choses qui n'avaient pas changé ou disparu de sa vie. Il saisit la balle qu'il avait montré à Joss, là-bas. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts, comme à ce moment là<em>. <em>Il lui avait dit qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un, qu'il s'était perdu. Maintenant, c'était la même chose. Non. Non, c'était différent. Car maintenant, il n'y avait personne qui puisse le sauver. Il inséra la balle dans le chargeur, puis ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Alors qu'il se remémorait son baiser avec Joss, un sourire léger flotta sur ses lèvres. Le premier depuis que c'était arrivé.  
>"On se voit de l'autre coté."<br>Une détonation résonna. Pour la première et dernière fois, John Reese avait abandonné.


End file.
